nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Challenge Runs
A page with challenge runs in Nuclear Throne, feel free to add new challenge runs. Put your screenshots/recordings in the comments! HeadHunter You must play as either rogue or rebel , you may only take mutations that appear as heads, (strong spirit , bloodlust , etc.) thats about it. Melting the mutant hunter You must start as melting , you must start with the golden machine gun , you must start with crown of death or crown of blood and you may not drop either , and you may only use automatic weapons , you must also avoid certain mutations , these mutations are: strong spirit , impact wrists , rhino skin , boiling veins , sharp teeth , scarier face , hammer head , trigger fingers , and if you play with crown of blood you must take ultra B Revolver Only You can start off as any character apart from Y.V and Steroids (Recommended: Robot ). You are not allowed to use the golden revolver! You may pick up weapons but you are not allowed shoot any of the weapons apart from the revolver. Thank you and have fun! Mutation Challenge Pick a number from 1 to 4 at the start of the game. The number you pick depends on the mutations you get throughout the following run. For instance, if you pick 2 you can only pick the 2nd mutation (from left to right) throughout the whole run. Thank you and Have fun! Handyman Choose any character you like and head for the weapon chest in the level right ahead. If there is a melee weapon in it, pick it up and start your Melee run. if not Reset and try again. (or just pick chicken :D) You may not use any form of melee other than the basic, such as a katana, sledgehammer, or wrench. Jackhammer does not count. Essentially, if the weapon uses ammo, you can't use it. You are not allowed to use a single non-melee weapon, Doing so will cause you to fail the challenge. Have Fun! May RNGesus Be With You *SPOILER ALERT* Edit the save file and use the random button glitch (http://steamcommunity.com//sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=312010057) to play as skeleton. You can only attack using your active ability (Blood Gamble). Melting Bare Skin Challenge Choose Melting ''as your character and never pick the Rhino Skin Mutation, As soon as you do choose the mutation you have failed the challenge. Have fun! Y.V. Pop Pop Challenge This challenge is simple. Pick Y.V. You are only allowed to use your Special to kill enemies. If you end up finding Throne Butt as a mutation, you must take it, no matter how impractical it is at the situation. You must also pick back 2 bizniz as your ultra mutation. Using your primary fire will void this challenge. Enjoy~! The Bling Challenge Play as Y.V only and try and get as many crowns as possible, you are not allowed to pick no crown or the same crown in a row. Stack Modus Challenge Play as Robot. At each level, you must consume the weapon you have had at last level and obtain a new one. You may only keep one weapon with you at the end of the level. You may not use the same variant twice in a row. Woe to you if you end up with a screwdriver, Disc Gun, or any poison weapon. Enjoy~! Pop Gun Aint That Bad! Play as the character of your choice, and by 1-3, have a Pop Gun, and only use the pop gun for the remainder of the game. each kill counts as a point, and 100 points for every boss killed after Big Bandit. Enough said. Screen Shake Challenge It's just a regular run, but with much more screen shake. If you see a burst fire weapon, an explosive weapon, or a high fire rate weapon, you should take it to make this more of a challenge than just tapping the fire button every second. The rule for posting a record is: you must have equal or higher screenshake and higher level than the previous record. The goal for the challenge is to reach the Nuclear Throne; if you can beat the Nuclear Throne, PLEASE have it recorded. Here is a guide on how to save edit; please do not abuse this: http://steamcommunity.com//sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=312010057 To edit the screen shake, just enter the number you want (ex. 50 = 5000% screenshake, 5 = 500% screenshake, 69 = 6900% screenshake, etc.) in the place that says screen shake Golden Challenge Start as Y.V. and only use golden weapons. You cannot use golden weapons you have gotten on a previous run. The only other weapons you are allowed to pick up are any kind of Screwdriver. (To get to the mansion in order to get other golden weps.) You are allowed to attack with the screwdriver. Have fun! Fish Can Roll Challenge As Fish, '''never stop rolling'. You must choose every mutation that is currently useless to you, the one exception being his Throne Butt, which you are required to get if you see it. (Examples being picking Last Wish as your very first mutation, Long Arms while having no melee weapons, etc) You must also pick up any weapon that you find useless, or unwieldy. (Such as the Screwdriver, Disc Gun, Grenade Shotgun, etc) '' Why do this? Because Fish can roll! You don't need good guns or mutations! Weapon Challenge Pick up every weapon you see. True Blue As Rogue, begin with the Crown of Love, which will change all weapon crates to ammo crates. *requires starting Crown option* You may only use her Portal Strike and Rogue Rifle. Telekinetic Mastery Challenge As Eyes, you can not stop using his telekinesis ability after a few seconds when you start moving in a level and you can't stop using it until another portal appears. You must also choose a mutation with Eyes on its icon and Thronebutt if you ever see it (Thronebutt must be chosen over any mutation) You can use any weapon or crown. Shovel Blight Use the save edit guide from the "Screen Shake Challenge" above to change Melting's starting weapon to a shovel. Acquire the Better Accuracy and Long Arms mutations if you can. Have fun! Highest score is difficulty reached, only use shovel and cursed weapons if you can find any. Family challenge Start as Fish , Eyes , Crystal , Plant or melting . Pick only mutations with art of your current character , if there is none progress to pick fish's , if there is no for Fish proceed with Eyes , then crystal , then melting , after that plant's mutations . Ex. - You are playing as crystal , the choice of mutations is : Extra feet , Hammer head , Plutonium Hunger and Back muscle . Not picking hammer head will result in failing the challenge . If you are playing as melting you must pick extra feet because of fish being first on the list . ( If there are multiple mutations wich follow the rules you are allowed to choose ) Smile Guile For this you will need Plant and a shell (Shotguns, flaks, and sluggers) weapon. Acquire one before the end of 1-3 to start the run. Then, you can only shoot the weapon if it hits an enemy close enough to you that you don't see the pellets that hit. You can hit other enemies than your target with extraneous pellets. Have fun! Highest score is difficulty reached. You must pick "Throne Butt" if it appears and "Trapper" if you get to the final mutation level. You can only pick up new shell weapons, do so as you see fit. Muscle Man This one is simple, play as Steroids, and pick manly mutations. Take Rhino Skin above all others, and use your mind for this one. If it improves your manliness and muscles, take it. If nothing appears like that, take what will make you strongest in game. Why are you doing this? Because be a man, twinkle toes! Have fun! Don't get any Eyes mutations unless literally none others appear. If throne butt appears, take it unless a manlier option presents itself. Score is enemies beaten to the ground! 100 bonus points added for the "final" boss and every secret or looping boss you beat, and 10 for every normal boss. A Simple Man Play as any character you want, do a normal run through the desert, and get the weapons you want, beacuse they'll be the last you'll get. From the sewers and above you cannot pickup any other weapons that are not 1-1 to 1-3, because a simple man gets simple tools. DJ Y.V. Challenge A simple challenge, no completed run necessary. See how well you know the Nuclear Throne Soundtrack by playing as Y.V. and pressing B perfectly to the leading track of every song on every stage, and see how long it takes before you die. The higher your screenshake, and loop counter, the higher your score. Bonus points for incorporating the Golden Challenge, and/or putting on a Crown of Blood. Wall Turret This run is not for the easily frustrated or distracted. Using Robot, attach to an outer wall immediately upon beginning each round. You may not fire while off of the wall, and may not collect anything that is outside the range of the wall. If you do, or IF YOU MISS ANY SHOTS, you fail the challenge. This includes stray pellets and the like. Have fun! If you shoot a weapon that travels and damages enemies without stopping before coming to a halt to preform an action, like Plasma Gun or Flak Cannon, the projectile must hit an enemy when it halts and preforms that action, otherwise it counts as a miss regardless of if you hit something in it's path. Points are final area BEFORE failure (If you fail at 7-3, your score is 7-2.). Aperture This one's less harsh; as any character, only use (besides the pistol to get you started) any weapons that come out of a portal. If you get a weapon into a level ending portal, when it comes out on the next level, it's available, but only then. Have fun! Highest score is difficulty reached. Suicide Bomber Challenge Pick Melting, and only use melee weapons; other weapon types are off-limits. No restriction on mutation choice. Bloody Melt Challange Pick Melting with Crown of Death, and use only revolver or explosive weapons (You can use Blood Hammer, but you can't use any energy weapons). Do not use Rhino Skin, but you must use Boiling Veins. Expert Bloody Melt Challange Pick Melting with Crown of Death, and use only revolver or explosive weapons, and on Area 5-1 you must pick up Blood Launcher and on Area 5-3 pick up Blood Cannon (You can use Explosive Weapons only) (or you can edit savegame http://steamcommunity.com//sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=312010057) After Area 5-3 you can use only Blood Launcher or Blood Cannon. Do not use Rhino Skin or Last Wish Mutations, but you must use se Boiling Veins. Explosive CQC Expert Challenge Use either Steroids or YV, and only use the starting revolver, explosive weapons, and shell weapons. Melee is allowed as well. Challenge starts when you get Boiling Veins. You can only attack enemies if they are really, REALLY close to you. Don't use the following mutations: * Shotgun Shoulders * Throne Butt * Long Arms * Gamma Guts You aren't allowed to use your special, and you have to use the Crown of Death as well. Good luck! Campaign Mode Play as each character in order and beat the *SPOILERS* campsite with each. If you fail once, you must start over. Have fun! Score is every level in the loops you beat for every character combined excluding the campsite. The only characters you may save for last are Melting and Rogue. You must unlock Horror DURING your campaign run, before you reach him (it?) in the list (You can delete your save through the menu now, so do it if you already have him unlocked.). To submit a score you MUST have video proof, as none other would suffice for this kind of challenge. SPECIAL ONE These next 10 challenges are all part of the special one challenge. If you're the first to manage all ten, with video proof, your name goes down here as MASTER of this game. They are based off a comment I saw on another page in the wiki. And the fact that I've never beaten this game while others seem to find it VERY easy. (And to clarify, "Beat at least one loop to win," means reaching the campsite twice.) Ya know, after making all of these, I've realized something. I'm an awful human being. And I love it. Strength Mastery Play as Steroids and duel wield EVERY weapon (have the same one in both slots) in the game IN ONE RUN. Rusty revolver and any others I don't know of that can only appear once in one run are exempt. Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. Perception Mastery Play as Eyes and visit EVERY level type in the game, including secret levels IN ONE RUN. You MUST get to the level versions that have extra bosses on loops. Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. Endurance Mastery Play as Crystal and loop 10 times IN ONE RUN. Mwah ha ha! Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. Charisma Mastery Play as Yung Venus and press "B" every time you or someone/thing else fires a round. You must spam it if a fire enemy spits out a stream of it. Beat the *SPOILERS* campsite to win. (Why do I feel like this one's the easiest?) Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. And yes, you essentially do have to spam it during the final boss. I imagine that will suck. Intelligence Mastery Play as Robot and never miss a shot. This means you must hit WHAT YOU WERE AIMING AT. If it hits another enemy it still counts as missing. You also can't be hit. Essentially, be a robot. Beat at least one loop to win. Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. Agility Mastery Play as Plant and get Extra Feet on the first level up, and only use melee (This means you must also get a melee weapon first level as you can't use the revolver). Beat at least one loop to win. Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. Luck Mastery Play as Melting and kill only one enemy each level without using your active (Right-click) ability. Every other enemy MUST die from your active. This includes bosses, so you essentially have to defeat them first before fighting anyone/thing else. The reasoning behind this one is that the first enemy can't be killed by your active because it requires that something dies. You MAY kill creatures using the environment, as long as you don't kill them with your ammo. This means explosive cars and canisters and the like are fair game. Beat at least one loop to win. Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. Obedience Mastery Play as Chicken and only use her sword. Do not even pick up other weapons to throw them, they are off limits. Beat at least one loop to win. Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. Negligence Mastery Play as Rebel and beat the *SPOILERS* campsite without firing a single shot (or swing a single melee item). This means you must use your companions to defeat EVERYTHING that stands between you and victory. Gamma guts is allowed but not recommended. Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. Evasion Mastery You knew this one was coming, didn't you? Play as Rogue and never get hit by the I.D.P.D., only defeating them when they are the only enemies left in the level. Beat at least one loop to win (Thank you Devs for making Elite I.D.P.D. This one's for you. :) Have fun! There is no score, if you have video proof of beating it, your name gets on the list below. Something Entirely Different So, the SPECIAL ONE challenges aside, here's something to do for massive amounts of fun. Today, good players, I'm going to single-handingly prove that Shotgun/Crossbow weapons are the best in the game. With ANY character, use the Save Editing guide (Somewhere in this wiki, try the search bar or community tab) to equip your chosen character with the Auto Crossbow or the Auto Shotgun to start the game. Then, get as far as you can, looking to get the other of the two weapons. You second slot if free until then, BUT when you find it, you may only use those two weapons. Have Fun! Score is highest difficulty number reached, but this one isn't really about the score. Also, make sure to get the Shotgun Shoulders and Bolt Marrow mutations if you see them, they are required over any other mutations and make it SO much more fun. Chicken's Bloody Run Something random I thought would be a good idea. To start, simply edit your save so that you are playing as Chicken and start with a Blood Hammer. The only self imposed rules are that you: a) Can only use melee weapons and your throws b) Must stay at 4 health or lower (If you get above 4 health, you must purposely damage yourself w/ the hammer) Points are gained for every boss you kill. Keep looping until you die/give up. Maybe easier than that Obedience Mastery challenge, maybe not. Don't Be Yourself Play as one of the original 5 characters. (Fish, Crystal, Melting, Eyes, or Plant) Don't pick up any mutations that have your character on the icon. For example, if you play as Eyes, you may not take Euphoria or Eagle Eyes. LEROY JENKINS Play as Plant You must get a melee weapon with a wide swing arc (I.E shovel or sledgehammer), or a gun that fires tons of projectiles in a spread (I.E Triple Machine Gun or Shotgun) (You may use save edits for this challenge as long as you start off with either a shotgun,sledgehammer, or shovel.) Set Screen-shake to 100% or higher. You must take Extra Feet and Back Muscle. You may not take Rhino Skin or Eagle Eyes. FTP Play as Y.V. Start with any gold weapon. You must activate every Proto-Statue you come across. Child Support Play as Rebel. Spawn a minimum of 1 ally per level. Don't let any allies die, unless you are fighting a boss, or are in a transition level. You must take Ultra B. Records If you have a record for one of the challenges, put it in the comment section with a screenshot or video for proof; then feel free to put your record in. A recording is recommended if you want to post challenges like the Mutation Challenge or Melee Only challenge, as screenshots of the death screen can't prove that you did them. '''Revolver Only: -' Mutation Challenge: -''' 'Handyman: -' 'Melting Bare Skin Challenge: -' 'Y.V. Pop Pop Challenge: -' 'The Bling Challenge: -' 'The Stack Modus Challenge: -' '''Screenshake Challenge: 7-3 at 50000% Screenshake Fish Can Roll Challenge: -''' 'True Blue: -' 'Weapon Challenge: -' 'Telekinetic Mastery Challenge: -' 'Shovel Blight: -' 'Family: -' 'Smile Guile: -' 'Muscle Man: -' 'DJ Y.V. Challenge: -' 'Wall Turret: -' 'Aperture: -' 'Suicide Bomber Challenge: -' 'Bloody Melt Challenge: -' 'Expert Bloody Melt Challenge: -' 'Explosive CQC Expert Challenge: -' 'Campaign Mode: -' 'SPECIAL ONE: -' 'Strength Mastery: -' 'Perception Mastery: -' 'Endurance Mastery: -' 'Charisma Mastery: -' 'Intelligence Mastery: -' 'Agility Mastery: -' 'Luck Mastery: -' 'Obedience Mastery: -' 'Negligence Mastery: -' 'Evasion Mastery: -' 'Something Entirely Different: -' 'Chicken's Bloody Run: -' '''A Simple Man: 7-2 (Pop Gun - Crossbow) Category:Community